Pet, such as dogs and cats, etc. have been known to cause harm to indoor furnishings, plants and the like by scratching, lying upon and in general having access to such objects. Similarly, pets and wild animals have been known cause harm to out furnishing, plants, and garden areas. To combat such unwanted behavior, devices are know to deter the animal by producing a deterring stimulus which startles or scares the animal. These deterring stimulus can include the spraying the animal with water, emitting a loud sound, or flashing lights, or combinations thereof.